The present disclosure relates to a light-emitting device and an integrated light-emitting device.
Various electronic components have recently been proposed and put to practical use, and they are increasingly required to exhibit high performance. In particular, electronic components are required to maintain their performance for a long time even under severe environments. Light-emitting devices employing semiconductor light-emitting elements, such as light emitting diodes (LED), are also required to meet such demands. That is, the expected performance of light-emitting devices is becoming higher by the day, and further enhancement in output (e.g., luminance) and reliability is required in the fields of general lighting and lighting for vehicles. In addition, light-emitting devices are required to be supplied at low prices while maintaining such high performance.
There is a strong demand for slimming down backlights used for liquid crystal televisions and general lighting apparatuses because their design qualities are valued.
For example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2008-4948 discloses a light-emitting device in which a reflector is disposed on the upper surface of a light-emitting element flip-chip mounted on a submount to slim down a backlight.
However, conventional backlights do not sufficiently meet the demand for slimming down.